


Irresistible Tentación

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drapple, Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, vogeur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavo Curso en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Draco Malfoy tiene una afición desmedida por las manzanas y Harry Potter ha descubierto que sufre una ligera obsesión por su compañero que le provoca diversos malestares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Tentación

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño one-shot es un regalo para mi querida Lucy, que quería un Harry que fuese top y que adora a Draco y a las manzanas. Espero que te guste!
> 
> Gracias a Ro, (piruleta3) por el beteo y por soportar mis continuas preguntas. Siempre es de infinita ayuda.
> 
> La historia es fiel al libro exceptuando el epílogo. Octavo curso en Hogwarts. Los personaejes pertenecen a su autora, el resto es mio. Contiene escenas de sexo chico/chico explícitas y lenguaje adulto, si eres menor de edad..no lo leas.

 

_**Irresistible Tentación** _

_**  
** _

Aquel octavo curso en Hogwarts Draco descubrió que adoraba las manzanas, verdes, rojas, doradas. Adoraba el sabor exquisito y jugoso explotando en su paladar, refrescando sus papilas, inundándole con su fresca dulzura, con su acidez. Adoraba la sensación de morder la piel lustrosa y sentir el jugo deslizarse despacio, paladearlo, disfrutarlo como si fuese un manjar. Lo era para él. Se regocijaba con aquel ínfimo y novedoso placer. Le servía para relajarse en soledad y así dejar vagar su mente.

Sentado indolente en un cuarto olvidado de la Torre de Astronomía, se congratulaba de su buen hacer para desaparecer y simplemente poder estar en su propia compañía. Había descubierto que era amante del silencio, de la paz. Así que pese a saberse adulado por sus compañeros, prefería aquellos instantes de retiro más que lo que podría gustar de una cadena de falsos reconocimientos.  
Deplorable actitud para un Slytherin, elucubraba a veces. Pero él no era un cualquiera, era Draco Malfoy. Y ser diferente era una cualidad que cultivaba con denuedo. Ser excepcional era lo único que le quedaba en aquel mundo hostil de la post-guerra.

Con parsimonia, se estiró cuan largo era, deleitado por el beso de los últimos rayos del sol sobre su piel desvaída. Con dedos ligeros, desanudó la corbata negra. La gruesa seda hizo un pequeño siseo al deslizarse por su cuello. En horas lectivas llevaba el atuendo reglamentario, pero era tarde y como casi todos los demás chicos, prefería vestir sus propias ropas.  
Draco adoraba el negro casi tanto como las manzanas y su guardarropa era, en consecuencia, casi por completo monocromo. Alzó una ceja y tiró de los faldones de una de las pocas camisas del más fino hilo egipcio que conservaba. Era del mejor material, por supuesto. Era un Malfoy y nada era suficiente para un Malfoy, salvo lo más selecto.

Nadie tenía porque saber que si conservaba aquella prenda era porque había podido camuflarla entre los uniformes de la escuela. Condenado Ministerio de Magia, ¿Qué tenían de peligrosas sus hermosas túnicas importadas de París?  
Un atisbo de color se vislumbró en la anaranjada penumbra del ocaso. Draco era pálido, sus cabellos, sus colores, eran delicados, engañosamente etéreos. La oscuridad de su atuendo creaba un dramático contraste con su tez y con algo más que era como un juego privado. Su ropa interior, era lo más escandaloso y extravagante que el mundo muggle y mágico podía ofrecer. Se había vuelto un experto en alargar los escasos sickles de los que disponía y no podía quejarse de los resultados. Satisfecho, apreció el emblema de la casa de Slytherin grabada en los ajustados boxers verdes.

El tono le sentaba bien, divagó mientras abúlico, pulía contra la manga de la camisa la piel de la manzana que pensaba devorar esa jornada.  
Hoy era casi del color de la menta. Sus papilas se humedecieron ante la mera idea de la acidez, de la textura de la pulpa disgregándose en su boca, fundiéndose fresca sobre la lengua.

Descalzándose, dejó escapar un gemido de complacencia mientras se recostaba en el pequeño diván, que había camuflado en una de sus anteriores visitas al lugar. Nadie salvo él podría descubrir aquel cómodo asiento, ostentoso y decadente en su fastuosidad. Todo raso, madera noble y suave lana que convertían al mueble en una de sus posesiones más apreciadas. Los cojines, tiernos, mullidos, livianos, se adaptaron como un amante dispuesto bajo su peso y su calor. Respiró hondo, dejando fluir su cansancio y la tensión que suponía mantener la compostura en un mundo donde ser el preferido, (eso para lo que él había sido criado y educado), ya no era nada fácil.  
Y no es que no agradeciese el giro de los acontecimientos de aquellos meses. Era afortunado, lo sabía. Draco había jugado por mucho tiempo al equilibrista en la tenue línea entre la luz y la oscuridad. Estar allí vivo, era para algunos sólo producto de la más burda cobardía. Él con aquel desparpajo y sensibilidad Slytherin, asumía la vida como una carrera en donde errar sólo implicaba un mal a superar y del que sacar el máximo provecho posible.  
Draco no podía negar que haber elegido al bando de Potter aún en contra de los mandatos paternos, había sido la jugada que le salvó de la muerte cruel que suponía vivir sin alma, ni magia. Convertido en una fría cáscara de carne y huesos, pero cáscara al fin.

Se estremeció con desagrado y miró al cielo. Era tan hondo, tan inmenso. Enfrente de aquel orbe añil, teñido de encajes carmesíes, toda aquella lucha se le antojaba un mal sueño, como esas pesadillas infantiles que recordaba de su más tierna infancia. Enfrente de aquella cúpula que se iba tachonando con las primeras estrellas, lo único importante eran él…y aquella jugosa promesa de un placer que una vez creyó insignificante y que ahora, tras la guerra, tras perder tanto, a tantos, en el transcurso de días llenos de corrupción, había aprendido a apreciar. Cada diminuto instante de goce era un nuevo descubrimiento y Draco lo vivía con la reverencia que merecía.

Como si fuese el único, el último.

Estiró uno a uno sus músculos, como un felino que se despereza y, a gusto al fin, extendió las piernas, los muslos relajados, entreabiertos. Libre.

Mordió, había demorado cuanto había podido el momento de degustar el ínfimo manjar, que se había convertido en un ritual en su vida.  
Una manzana y él sabría que el mundo, oscuro, tenebroso, inmenso, aún no había rendido su espíritu. Masticó despacio, cuidadoso, gimiendo con gula ante el explosivo sabor. El jugo se derramaba, rezumando una promesa de vida saludable, de pura dicha. Se relamió como un niño con una de esas grageas que Bertie Bott que de forma paradójica, pues era un goloso impenitente, odiaba.

Ajeno a que no sólo él mismo respiraba la paz de la soledad de aquel cuartucho olvidado. El único solaz en donde se permitía bajar la guardia en un mundo que se le antojaba complicado hasta el cansancio.

 

**~~ooOOoo~~**

**  
**

El sonido de la fruta madura al ser mordida siempre marcaba el inicio de la tórrida ensoñación. Ese eco, en apariencia inocente, conseguía que su cuerpo se tensase. Luego, las imágenes se volvían vividas, intensas, pero fragmentadas en pequeños detalles que eran libidinosos a la par que estremecedores. Realidad, recuerdo y ficción se entremezclaban en una lasciva cacofonía.  
Unos labios sonrosados, húmedos, que se movían al compás de la mandíbula de líneas depuradas. El vislumbre de una lengua carmesí, el brillo nacarado de unos dientes que se hundían en la carne blanca de la que rezumaba un liquido transparente, que intuía tan fresco como dulce y vivificador.

Y el gemido, _Oh Dios_ , aquel sonido ronco, gutural, apenas articulado. Pero que expresaba una exquisita y genuina satisfacción. Luego seguían esbozos de piel tersa, translúcida, impoluta. Cabellos como haces de luz de luna de puro rubio. Hebras finas y sueltas, balanceándose libres bajo la brisa crepuscular. Se sucedían fracturadas imágenes de unas piernas interminables, torneadas, elásticas. A veces, el esquivo reflejo de un errático vientre plano, de una camisa oscura, creando sombras sobre la cóncava extensión, adornada por un tenue hilo de vello del color del oro más puro.

El deseo reptó como un fuerte narcótico por sus venas. Acalorado, respiró hondo, sintiendo palpitar su cuerpo al ritmo cadencioso de aquella boca que mordía, que paladeaba. Y él ansiaba ser aquella fruta diminuta, sentir en su cuello el beso, la lengua, los dientes. Sufrir la intrusión de aquella boca. Ser quien provocase aquel tímido y erótico lamento.  
El sueño, siempre acababa de la misma forma, con el eco de su voz y la sombra esquiva de unos iris opalescentes, orlados de largas pestañas color miel, que le traspasaban retadores, invitándole a dar un paso más…y tomarle.

—¡Mierda! —jadeando, se sentó en la cama sudada y revuelta experimentando aún los espasmos del orgasmo.  
Con un embarazo creciente, miró a su alrededor. En la nebulosa que era el dormitorio compartido sin las gafas pudo apreciar que los difusos bultos de sus compañeros durmientes no se habían movido. Esto era un signo tranquilizador, ellos no se habían percatado de que se había despertado de nuevo con las ropas empapadas de sudor y semen.

Enrojeció, avergonzado por la situación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Porque a él jamás le había atormentado una pesadilla recurrente de aquellas características. Magos asesinos, premoniciones, recuerdos ajenos, matanzas, con eso era capaz de lidiar. Pero esos sueños…Se pasó la mano por el cabello erizado…Merlin, esas ensoñaciones eran en cierto modo, más turbadoras que muchas de las otras imágenes que en el pasado le acosaron.

Él, el jodido niño que vivió, el preferido del Ministerio de Magia, el héroe salvador, el Elegido, la tercera parte del Trío Dorado, "¿Porqué demonios Rita Skeeter tenía que haberles puesto ese nombrecito que siempre le recordó a algo sucio y muy tentador?"

Él, Harry Heterosexual Potter llevaba más de dos semanas sufriendo aquel agónico éxtasis, más propio de un caliente adolescente en plena pubertad que de un joven más experimentado. Y lo peor no era tener que haber aprendido más hechizos de limpieza de los que creyó posible. Lo malo era que aquel frenesí estaba provocado por otro alumno de Hogwarts.

Otro chico…la mera idea ya era lo bastante sofocante. Harry jamás se creyó homófobo, básicamente porque no había tenido dudas en su vida, ni se había parado a pensar en el sexo. Tener a un puto espectro obsesionado con matarte acaba con la libido del más salido de la tierra.

Lo que al Gryffindor le preocupaba de verdad era que el causante de aquellos extraños deseos (y decir extraños era quedarse corto de narices), fuese nada más y nada menos que su archienemigo…aquel pequeño cabrón que se había pasado seis años jodiéndole en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.  
Que ahora, el febril subconsciente del moreno le hiciese desear atenerse a la más obvia de las acepciones del término, era demasiado. Querer joder con el rubio Slytherin era casi peor que tener al caraserpiente lanzándole el aliento en la nuca por décadas.

Tener sueños húmedos con Malfoy noche sí y noche también…No, eso era intolerable, eso ya rozaba la burla cósmica.

Lo de esa madrugada había sido especialmente intenso…Suspiró intentando alejar los rescoldos de tentadoras imágenes que parecían llamarle como un canto de sirenas.  
"Ven, parecían tararear…cierra los ojos y estarás empalmado en menos de lo que tarda un Dragón Colacuerno Húngaro en chamuscar un rebaño Duendecillos de Cornualles."  
 _Puta suerte la suya_. Si seguía a aquel paso se iba a hacer un callo en la mano con la que sostenía la varita y no precisamente _la de acebo_.

Se frotó la frente, incapaz de convocar un hechizo de limpieza siquiera. Se derrumbó de espaldas cerrando de nuevo las horribles cortinas rojas. El horrendo tejido le provocaba jaqueca. Sí no era muy Gryffindor de su parte, pero en ese momento eran una bendición.

Apretó los párpados y las imágenes de la seductora visión volvieron con fuerza. Gimió bajito, tragando saliva. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él.  
"¿Le habría encantado?" A lo mejor el muy desgraciado le había deslizado algún afrodisíaco…No era posible que esto le estuviese pasando a él, así de simple.

El ladino rubio; "Demonios, ¿porqué sus cabellos tenían que parecerle tan suaves?", suspiró. Draco era el responsable, dedujo Harry, no había otra excusa, aquel frígido seguramente se reía a su costa y él tendría que averiguar como deshacerse de esa obsesión.

"Ja, ja, tengo que averiguarlo", remedó una voz burlona y esta vez casi deseó que fuese el _maldito Riddle_ antes que su propio cerebro, aún adormecido, pero impertinente a más no poder.  
"Sigue repitiéndolo Potter, a lo mejor llega un momento que hasta te lo crees…" Un escalofrío desagradable lo recorrió. Su voz interior arrastraba las palabras del mismo modo despectivo que aquel bastardo de ojos grises.  
"Si, vale, cállate ya" Discutió consigo mismo y su cerebro traidor, que parecía haber cambiado de bando y haberse vuelto Slytherin.  
"Joder aparta esa imagen de la clase de Herbología y cómo le sienta la túnica a Malfoy."

Intentando ser justo, recordó que era cierto que desde el día en que el joven sangre pura se negó a unirse al bando de Voldemort, había dejado de ser un engorro constante, para pasar a convertirse en un extraño que intentaba pasar inadvertido.  
Por paradójico que fuese, ese cambio de actitud, la súbita indiferencia ante Harry, la ausencia de pullas o malas caras, de burlas, le había hecho experimentar una curiosa sensación de pérdida y eso le había molestado.

Claro que se dejaría cortar un brazo antes de admitirlo en voz alta. Pero el resquemor seguía ahí, tan vivo y desquiciante como un Wrackspurt en el puto oído. Además, no confiaba en el Slytherin y en su 'cambio para bien', como lo había titulado Hermione.

Con terquedad, había espiado sin perder detalle al ex-mortífago o casi mortífago, si debía creer sus palabras de que en realidad no había sido capaz de matar. El Slytherin era por completo ajeno a que Potter le seguía siempre que tenía tiempo.  
Era…frustrante verle tan pacífico, tan indiferente. No lo podía dejar pasar. Tan simple como eso.

"A lo mejor es que te jode que pase tanto de ti como si fueses un escogruto de cola explosiva, macho. Reconoce que te has acostumbrado un pelín a ser el centro de atención"  
Canturreó de nuevo la voz en off, que parecía haber encontrado un sádico placer en llevarle la contraria.  
"Cállate, o te dejaré inservible a fuerza de Jack Daniels, nada de firewhiskey para ti"  
"Qué cruel" Se burló de nuevo el sonsonete,

"No merezco siquiera un buen _Ogden's Old,_ te conformas con tan…poco. El legendario mal gusto de los Potter sale a relucir, aunque lo de Cho ya debió darme una pista"  
Tuvo que contener el impulso asesino de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared como si fuese un elfo doméstico.

La primera vez que le siguió, fue una casualidad o eso se recordó una y mil veces. Salía de la biblioteca y creyó ver a Draco en una actitud sospechosa. Venia procedente de las cocinas, "¿Cuándo se había rebajado el Slytherin a mezclarse con las criaturas que trabajaban allí?"

Con sigilo, le vio perderse por los intrincados pasillos, subiendo con rapidez la escalera de piedra gris. Iba a la torre de astronomía, supuso con acierto. ¿Quizás una cita? La idea de que el rubio fuese a encontrarse con alguna chica, o chico si los rumores eran ciertos, no le hizo demasiada gracia.

"No es que me importe…" se aclaró a sí mismo. "Lo hago porque no conozco que intenciones tiene Malfoy…ya sabemos que no es de fiar…"  
"Déjalo Potter… y sube la escalera o le perderás." Ordenó el jodido Slytherin que se había apoderado de su cerebro.

Allí, Harry había presenciado el modo en que Draco se derrumbó al no ser capaz de asesinar al antiguo director a sangre fría. Allí le había visto sollozar, desesperado, balbuceando que si no lo hacía iba a morir a manos de Voldemort. No le gustaba para nada estar en aquel espacio polvoriento pero…era Malfoy y no podía ignorarle. "¿Qué buscaba de todas formas?"

No creía que aquel lugar le fuese muy grato tampoco. La idea de la cita cobraba fuerza y sus deseos morbosos de saber quien era el afortunado, "cielos no sé de donde salió eso de afortunado", también.  
Haciendo gala de un talento que creyó bastante sibilino, fue capaz de permanecer oculto y observarle. Con el ceño fruncido, le vio sacar la varita y hacer aparecer aquel ridículo sofá, tan ostentoso que casi le hizo reír. Iba a burlarse sin recato del decadente gusto de Malfoy pero algo le contuvo.

Quizás fue verle descalzarse o el modo en que, despacio se desanudó la corbata, liberando uno a uno los botones superiores de la camisa del uniforme. La capa resbaló hasta el suelo y con un quedo suspiro de fastidio, se agachó a recogerla.

Harry tragó, su boca se secó por una sensación extraña, que le hizo enrojecer. Merlín…nunca se había fijado en el trasero de nadie, no en el de un hombre al menos...pero aquellas pequeñas nalgas respingonas parecían llamarle con algún extraño conjuro.

_"Mierda…Mierda…Mierda…."_

Le espió mientras una vez acomodado, se estiraba cuan largo era, dejando caer los pies, ahora libres incluso de los oscuros calcetines. La visión de aquellos dedos pálidos y bellamente formados le sobrecogió. Dio un paso atrás reculando y casi tropezó al alejarse maldiciendo a su insana curiosidad.

Cada atardecer, aún renegando, acudía entre las sombras a observarle.  
Y el maldito siempre seguía ese extraño ritual, se desperezaba, se descalzaba, desnudaba su piel lustrosa para recibir los últimos rayos del moribundo sol y se comía una manzana.

Aquello era ridículo. En verdad intentó verlo por el lado irónico del asunto. El gran Draco Malfoy, que se pasó seis años jactándose de su suprema riqueza, reducido a aquello. Merlin, como su contrincante debería disfrutar de verle satisfecho con tan poca cosa. Si hubiese sido al contrario, no dudaba que el otro ya le hubiese descubierto y jodido los momentos de solaz.

Harry no quería eso, sólo pugnaba por descubrir porque le trastornaba tanto…si no le afectase tanto…pero lo hacía. Y eso era humillante y doloroso. Sobre todo doloroso. Joder a aquel paso sus huevos se iban a quedar más azules que las piedras del fondo del Lago Negro.

Después de establecer la rutina de seguir a Draco cada vez que le veía a solas, la cosa fue a más. Ya no se contentaba con acecharle como un vulgar mirón. Sin casi notarlo le vigilaba, buscaba cada día la áurea cabeza en el Gran Comedor. Con creciente zozobra, empezó a ojearle desde lejos, fascinado a su pesar por el atractivo que el joven exudaba.

Con algo que se acercaba de forma alarmarte al embobamiento, se percató de lo muy sugerente que era su modo de moverse o el timbre elegante de su voz. Aunque, para su fastidio, ahora que Draco se encontraba en el bando de los perdedores, de los expropiados, las escasas ocasiones en que alcanzaba a oírle era en las pocas clases que compartían.  
Se devanaba los sesos fabulando excusas para poder hablarle sin encontrar nada convincente.

Y el eco de su ultima conversación, semanas después de la gran batalla, se repetía en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido permanecer indiferente esa vez…? El Slytherin le había buscado en la casa de Londres que había habitado junto a la Orden y allí, casi con timidez, le había agradecido que le salvase en la sala de los menesteres.

Harry gruñó alguna incoherencia, no recordaba cual, pues aquel día había sido uno de los peores que podía recordar. Acababa de romper su extraña relación con Ginny y los reproches de la muchacha resonaban contundentes en sus oídos. Ver a Draco enfrente suyo y soportar el complicado nudo de emociones que le provocaba, no era como para ser demasiado locuaz.

Ahora, la memoria parecía magnificar ese instante. Cada detalle del hermoso muchacho, desde lo delicado de su cabello, su aroma masculino, a lo delgado que le había parecido desprovisto de sus túnicas.  
Y allí estaba, rizando el rizo del esperpento, Harry Potter se sentía, definitiva e irrevocablemente, atraído por la persona que menos hubiese esperado. El jodido hurón saltador. Merlín, ¿Por qué era inmune a los Avadas? Si era verdad lo del karma él había sido un chico muy malo en otra vida.

Mordiéndose un labio, se acarició despacio el bajo vientre. Podía sentir el anhelo crecer en él a medida que su mente recreaba de nuevo las confusas imágenes del voluptuoso sueño. La forma de su boca de labios fruncidos. Aquel cuello, agradablemente esbelto que le parecía tan apetecible. El modo en que la ropa oscura que solía llevar enfatizaba su estatura y gracia naturales.  
"Joder", lloriqueó," ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno? Condenado Malfoy."

Recordó el modo en que el rubio fruncía el ceño en clase de pociones, la forma primorosa con que sostenía y cortaba los ingredientes, apoyado diligente en su mesa. Como, sin darse cuenta apartaba el cabello de su rostro, que ahora lo llevaba suelto y algo más largo.  
Recordó febril la manera en que aquellos labios se cerraban sobre la fruta madura al saborearla. Su pequeño gemido satisfecho.

"¿Cómo sería en la cama…sería alborotador o tan silencioso y circunspecto como parecía?"  
La idea de arrancar de aquel estirado algún grito nada correcto le enloquecía, llenándole de un de licencioso afán.

Totalmente erecto ahora, imaginó como sería desnudarle, mordisquear su piel hasta hacerla sonrojar. Desesperaba por chupar sus pezones, por descubrir si era tan rubio en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Si su piel era tan transparente y sedosa como parecía…sería fantástico…  
Gimió, perdido en la evocadora visión de un Draco entregándose al placer que Harry le daría…verle eyacular…apretó su propio pene con fuerza, aprovechando el translúcido líquido seminal para lubricarse mientras se masturbaba sin recato. Dios, seria…podría usar su boca y lamerle…hundir la lengua en su pálido ombligo mientras le tocaba, casi, casi, podía oírle suplicar porque él descendiese…oler su almizcle y finalmente tomar su espléndida erección y enterrarla en su boca y saborearle, beberle...

"Oh que…divino…Oh por Godric, eso sería brutal…"

—Merlín…—juró entre espasmos. El semen brotó a borbotones, derramándose en una copiosa y ardiente cascada. Se tensó, alzando el trasero de la cama, empujándose con fuerza dentro del puño que encerraba su convulso miembro. Acababa de correrse y aún así, se sentía frustrado e insatisfecho—. ¿Qué mierda me has hecho Malfoy…? Te voy…te voy…

Enterró el rostro sudado en la almohada con un turbio lloriqueo;  
"No me engañas, en realidad lo que te gustaría hacerle no tiene nada que ver con hechizos, no si no implican algún tipo de lubricante"  
La vocecilla seguía allí, riéndose de él, con despiadada satisfacción.  
 _Puta mierda_ , tenía que hacer algo.

Era un Gryffindor por elección, pero en alguna parte de ese cuerpo idealista y arrojado, existía un sibilino Slytherin pugnando por tomar el control. Un mes…un mes completo de sueños húmedos, llenos de Draco, le bastaron. Si no hacía algo, aquello iba a acabar con él de una forma más efectiva de lo que Voldemort jamás hubiese soñado.

No podía ser normal que le doliese el antebrazo derecho. Y no de usar la varita, _no esa varita._  
"Y además, susurró el pequeño bastardo en su cabeza, las imágenes del rubito se te están desgastando de tanto usarlas, échale huevos Potter…"

El viento de la tarde se había tornado ya casi gélido y las horas de sol eran tristemente reducidas, así que tenía que actuar.  
El plan era sencillo, él estaba obsesionado con Malfoy. A su vez, el chico parecía adicto a aquel ridículo ritual, la manzana, el atardecer, el silencio. Así que, trastocaría aquel equilibrio y luego…bueno, esa parte aún no la tenía clara.  
"¿Qué esperaba que ocurriese, qué quería que ocurriese?"  
"Ja..ja..que gracioso Harry, como si no lo supieras..."

Por algún extraño motivo, no sentía miedo de la reacción de Malfoy. Treinta días, de intensa observación, le había dejado claro una cosa, Draco ya no era el gilipollas pedante que hasta el año anterior vivía para torturarle. Aunque, siendo sinceros, hacía bastante tiempo que el rubio había perdido parte de su cáustico carácter. Quizás verse forzado a tomar partido en una guerra no solo le había cambiado a él.  
En una ocasión, el chico le salvó la vida aún a riesgo de la propia. Eso necesariamente quería decir algo, o eso quería creer.

 

**~~ooOOoo~~**

**  
**

La jornada había sido todo lo pesada que se podía esperar. Draco, con gesto agrio, se sentó en el borde de uno de los baúles de la torre, sin molestarse en convocar su sitio habitual.

—Malditos elfos…¿Cómo puede ser que no haya una sola en todo el puto colegio?

Frunció las cejas, no le extrañaría que lo hiciesen a propósito. Años de entusiastas malos tratos por su parte, quizás habían provocado que alguna de aquellas criaturas hubiese decidido devolverle una ligera parte de lo que merecía.  
Dejó la carta que había recibido aquella mañana, en la que se le comunicaba que, gracias al papel de su madre en la guerra no se encontraba por completo en la ruina. Todas las posesiones paternas dejaron de pertenecerle, pero no las de los Black, que ironías del destino, compartía con el héroe. Y Oh sorpresa, el 'precioso niño que vivió para dar limosnas', había declinado hacer uso de su derecho y cedido su parte.

—No se cansa de ser perfecto —rezongó por lo bajo, demasiado agobiado como para negar que el alivio recorría sus venas mareándole. Hasta hacia unos días, se devanaba los sesos pensando posibles soluciones a sus problemas y ahora el imbécil de Potter…

Se apoyó despacio en el parapeto y se estremeció con levedad. Era consciente de que le quedaban pocos atardeceres cálidos. De hecho ese día el aire ya era frío y la humedad del Lago Negro se intuía como una molestia. Lo bueno de ser de la casa perdedora en la guerra, era que ahora vivían pocos en las mazmorras y Draco tenía su propio dormitorio. Quizás tendría que empezar a usarlo.

Determinado, se negó a pensar en los que no estaban, pues entre los muertos y los prisioneros, había muchos conocidos, tantos…tan errados y coaccionados como él. En su eran mayoría chicos que no tenían ni idea de lo terrible que era ver morir a otra persona. Mucho menos ser ellos los que llevasen a cabo un asesinato.

Miró a si izquierda y frunció las cejas. Allí, sobre el muro hasta ahora vacío, había una manzana roja, brillante, perfecta. Entrecerró los párpados y miró a su alrededor. Había conjurado un fermaportus para clausurar la puerta al entrar. Aunque aquella no era una de las salas de la torre que más aficionados tenía entre los enamorados que buscaban intimidad, nunca se sabía. Estaba solo o eso había supuesto.

Volvió a otear el ocaso. Tenía una ligera idea, una sospecha… el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Todo era silencio, roto por los latidos de su corazón y el suave viento que silbaba entre las milenarias piedras del castillo.  
De pronto, la camiseta verde botella y los pantalones de grueso algodón desgastado de los vaqueros que portaba le resultaron demasiado escasos. Se sentía…expuesto… Se frotó el rostro intentando alejar el cansancio. Después de la guerra había tenido que ceder en tantas cosas y una de ellas era aquella minucia.  
"No más ropas caras y a medida Draco", había dicho Narcissa con pena. "Hay prendas _muggles_ que no parecen tan horribles querido."

Y para consternación del muchacho, se encontró recorriendo establecimientos en busca de conseguir un par de pantalones decentes y algunas camisetas, ya que todo excepto su uniforme del colegio, le fue requisado. No conocía el dinero, ni comprendía nada de aquel mundo que una vez despreció. Así que fue un alivio descubrir que no todo era tan malo como había supuesto.

En secreto, se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido aquellas prendas por un precio ridículo y que le sentasen tan bien. Quizás era el hijo de mortífago, pero no iba a ser un desgraciado con ropas que no eran de su talla, como el _cuatro ojos_.

Sólo que el detestable Potter ya no lucía como recién salido de una tienda de ropas de segunda , gracias a su mayoría de edad, podía disponer de sus galeones a placer y parecía que el chico dorado, se había convertido en el 'niño que vivió para convertirse en un pedazo de cuerpo', maldita fuese su estampa.

Con calma, caminó hasta la fruta y la sostuvo. Murmuró varios hechizos. No, allí no había nada…volvió a fruncir el ceño y examinar el cuarto a su alrededor. La estancia era pequeña, si había alguien allí acabaría por saber quien era. Aunque para descubrirlo tuviese que empezar a maldecir como si le hubiese poseído el espíritu de su tía Bella.  
Convocó su asiento y con parsimonia, se deshizo de los zapatos de piel y de los calcetines. La fría piedra bajo los pies le agradó. Dobló la túnica y la dejó cerca. El sol se iba, derramando exquisitos tonos púrpuras, carmesíes y magenta sobre las colinas cercanas. El olor del brezo húmedo era sutil, pero perceptible. Mordió la exquisita carne y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Contó despacio uno…dos…tres…un suave gemido se formó en su laringe. Saberse observado era extraño pero erótico. Sonrió y volvió a morder, esta vez dejando que un hilo de zumo rodase hasta su barbilla. Apartó la manzana y se relamió, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Sabía que la forma en uve de la camiseta enmarcaba su garganta, enfatizando su atractiva elegancia.  
Así como era consciente de que el color realzaba su piel perfecta y contrastaba con el tono plateado de su cabello. Aún en silencio, siguió dándole un poco de espectáculo a quien quiera que fuese el mirón que le había perseguido en su único momento de relax.

Los perezosos minutos se extendieron mientras Draco acababa su pequeño juego con la fruta. Sostenía el corazón entre sus dedos cuando pudo oírlo…Oh sí…allí estaba. Una respiración apresurada, cerca, casi rozándole.

—Se que no estoy solo…—anunció con suavidad—, así que acabemos ya…esto es una idiotez.

Alzó los párpados reprimiendo el aliento al enfrentarse a un par de ojos verdes. Enormes, brillantes, febriles. Las pupilas se comían el desvaído esmeralda. Las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos, y aquel cabello oscuro, selvático, irascible, a la par que sedoso.  
Mierda, _¿Potter?_ De todos los habitantes del castillo…joder.

"¿Y porqué coño su polla se había sentido tan…interesada?"

Jodido niñato, no tenía bastante con pasearse con la comadrejilla junior como _"el maldito novio que vivió, "_ ¿Ahora quería probar con las varitas? ¿O quizás había oído algo sobre el propio Draco y quería dejarle en ridículo?"  
Porque si el cretino esperaba burlarse de él por ser gay estaba equivocado.  
No se había enfrentado a su propio padre y su ira de sangre-pura sin heredero hetero, para permitir que un atajo de unineuronales hiciesen leña del árbol caído. "¿Quería jugar?" Bien, él iba a participar y que le partiese un rayo.

Abrió las piernas un poco y acomodó el trasero mientras hacía contacto con aquellos ojazos que le taladraban.

 _Mierda Potter, pareces hambriento_ …sonrió ladino y no hizo nada por disimular la erección que los vaqueros ya muy usados no ocultaban.  
Bendita ropa _muggle_ , el _cuatro ojos_ parecía al borde del coma mientras le miraba la entrepierna. No es que de forma usual luciese muy despierto, pero la cara de pasmo que tenía era casi digna de que se carcajease.  
"¿Por qué no sentía ganas de burlarse?" Debería estar haciendo uso de su extenso arsenal de sarcasmos y vapuleándole…pero en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, era en lo atractiva y viril que le parecía aquella hirsuta barba que adornaba la barbilla del Gryffindor.

"Que mal Draco..que mal...babear por un Gryffindor"

—De modo que eres tú el responsable… —musitó—. ¿Qué quieres Potter…?  
—Malfoy…sólo —Aquellos labios imposiblemente rojos se abrieron y cerraron sin decir nada más.  
Draco tuvo que contener el deseo de bufar. "¿Desde cuando ese imbecil le seguía? ¿Y porqué a él no le preocupaba?"  
Fascinado, apenas le escuchaba. "Que sensual era su nuez por Salazar…"  
"Céntrate Malfoy", se regañó furioso. "Pero es que pide a gritos un buen chupetón…" gimoteó de nuevo su recién descubierto Hufflepuff interior.

—¿Sólo…? —repitió al fin. Se felicitó por su aparente frialdad. No le iba a poner fácil aquello.  
—Quise avisarte lo de la herencia…sí eso…la herencia de los Black. —Asintió, con evidente alivio por haber encontrado una excusa plausible—. Supe que te avisarían y quise decirte que…por mí…parte…todo está solucionado.  
—San Potter…—concluyó por él. No pudo imprimir el desprecio habitual en las sílabas, porque de hecho, le estaba agradecido.  
—Pensé que era lo justo —carraspeó.  
Las pestañas negras no ocultaron la dirección de la mirada depredadora con la que evaluaba a Draco.  
"¿Aquello eran unos vaqueros? Oh Dios…¿le permitiría Draco llevarle para que comprase muchos de esos…?"

—Y tú siempre haces lo correcto, ¿verdad? —se mofó—. Incluso aunque eso signifique ayudar contra todo pronóstico al hijo de uno de los mortífagos, que intentó asesinarte durante años.  
—Me salvaste…aquella vez en tu casa…y tu varita…me ayudó…sin ella…ya sabes…  
—Tú me has rescatado más veces de las que puedo contar Potter…—Se agitó.  
El muy memo seguía aún sentado demasiado cerca, mirándole de aquella forma embelesada que estaba consiguiendo enfadarle y enardecerle.  
"¿Que coño quería de él? ¿Y porqué de pronto se le secaba la boca sólo de ver lo bien que aquella sudadera roja le sentaba al chico?"

—No quiero que sigamos peleando a cada ocasión Malfoy…—propuso.

Suspiró mientras le evaluaba, el héroe del mundo mágico le seguía, no sólo hoy, eso estaba claro. Le ofrecía su ayuda, quizás su amistad y para más INRI, le observaba con aquellos ojitos de cordero degollado y esperaba que él le creyese…  
"¿En que clase de universo bizarro había despertado hoy?"  
A lo mejor había inhalado algún alucinógeno preparado por error por Longbottom en clase de Pociones, vete a saber. Igual era un afrodisíaco, porque desde luego, aquello que tenía entre las piernas no era precisamente una alucinación.

—Acércate…—espetó con la voz ronca por la excitación, el nerviosismo y…las ganas. "Inaguantable Potter…pero dan ganas de comerte…"  
—¿Qué…me… acerque? —balbuceó, las mejillas encendidas como la manzana que minutos antes Draco había devorado.  
—Ven aquí Potter y mírame a los ojos —ordenó.

Enarcó una ceja, mientras contemplaba su titubeo. Corría un gran riesgo, pero de pronto la idea de que el moreno iba buscando 'algo más' que una charla amigable y un intercambio de impresiones, era demasiado seductora para desecharla. No, se convenció, el Gryffindor quería más y no tenía las pelotas para pedirlo.

Tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza. Ahora estaba muy cerca de Malfoy. Tanto que podía apreciar el tono ceniciento de su cabello, veteado de hilos casi blancos del más puro platino. Precioso como si fuese seda. Su piel pálida era perfecta, así como sus facciones suaves.  
Le asombró observar lo espesas que eran sus pestañas, varios tonos más oscuras que su pelo. Y lo mucho que a él le gustaba aquella cara que parecía diferente a la del muchacho serio de los últimos tiempos.

Los ojos grises le medían en silencio. Parecía tan calmo y seguro de sí mismo como siempre, sólo que el punto agresivo, mordaz, casi cruel, ya no estaba. Era el Draco que él había conocido, pero a la vez no lo era. Y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Desesperado. Necesitaba aproximarse...  
Cielos, su olor…inspiró. Dulce como una fruta, con un deje picante a especias, clavo, canela, y de fondo algo salado tan terrenal. Tragó de nuevo, conteniendo el deseo de resollar. Notaba su pene apretado contra la cremallera de los pantalones. No frotarse en busca de un alivio era lo bastante difícil. Si se acercaba no iba a poder evitar hacer el más absoluto de los ridículos. No tenía ninguna duda. Malfoy tenía ese desquiciante efecto sobre él.

Draco sopesó la expresión del joven. Si se equivocaba, el " _niño que vivió para seguirle"_ iba a destrozarle la crisma, pero si no…humm, aquello sería interesante. Se estiró, con las piernas aun más abiertas y sin decir nada, se apoyó sobre una mano y una rodilla. Ahora dominaba al moreno que seguía de forma pasiva sus movimientos.  
Se inclinó y le escuchó boquear. Las pupilas se bebieron el jade y con más tranquilidad de la que sentía, le alzó la áspera barbilla, salpicada de una barba oscura que hacía meses no estaba allí.

Potty Potter había crecido, y muy bien por cierto.

El primer contacto fue electrizante, increíble. Sólo un leve roce y estaban enfrascados en un beso lleno de lengua, dientes, suspiros, y jadeos. Joder…musitó resollando. El niño que vivió parecía haber sobrevivido para usar su boca y no hablando precisamente.

—¿Es esto lo que buscas…Potter? —susurró mordisqueando el tierno labio inferior. Diabólico, se rió lamiéndole despacio, inundando su boca otra vez, paladeando el gusto de su tibia saliva.  
—Malfoy creo que…te equivocas —negó. Pero sus dedos traidores jugueteaban con la camiseta oscura de Draco, tironeando para acercarle con insegura timidez.  
—Somos mayores de edad…y al menos yo, estoy libre de comadrejas… —ronroneó, deslizando sus labios por la mandíbula rasposa—. Si lo que querías era esto…felicidades porque lo vas a tener.  
—No…escucha…—se lamió los labios, gimiendo de placer bajo las audaces caricias.

"Aquello era mucho mejor que un sueño", pensó, rindiéndose ante la clamorosa certeza. Draco estaba en lo cierto, era patético haber inventado explicaciones para lo que en verdad buscaba. Estar a merced del Slytherin era alarmante, en cierta forma, estaba desbordado, pero la innegable pasión que el joven le inspiraba le impedía recular. No tras haberse puesto en evidencia de aquel modo.

—De rodillas —ordenó con una seguridad que no sabía de donde provenía.  
—¿Qué..? —Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al oírle.  
—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo…—arguyó. Se le escapó una sonrisa de suficiencia, porque el hecho de que el joven no le hubiese roto la boca ante su petición, era ya concederle la ventaja.  
—¿De…qué? —Los ojos no se perdían un detalle del modo en que el cuerpo delgado se acomodaba, sensual, elástico, sobre el sillón.  
"¿Cuándo había empezado Draco a llevar vaqueros?" Para colmo, esos eran escandalosamente bajos y apretados. ¿Y aquella camiseta de fino algodón verde oliva, que le ponía ese tinte peligroso a su mirada de ópalo?"

—Te gusto…más de lo que quieres admitir y… —retó—, ahora…ven aquí de una vez.

Abrió los muslos y esperó. Potter parecía tan perdido que le dio un poco de pena. Para su sorpresa el moreno le obedeció. Mierda…le hormigueaba el cuerpo. Tener a semejante hombre entre sus piernas no era ni remotamente lo que hubiese esperado aquella mañana, pero lo iba a aprovechar…Por Merlín que si.

—Qué extraña es la vida, ¿verdad? —se inclinó y atrapó la boca deliciosa y tierna. Calidez, entrega, deseo, hambre. Sus lenguas jugaron mientras las manos fuertes de Harry se aferraban a las rodillas de Draco antes de trepar por sus muslos y detenerse a centímetros de su ingle—. ¿Quién iba a decir que esta boca preciosa no sólo servía para decir idioteces…Eh Potter?  
—Mmmff…—respondió absorto en el baile de la luz sobre el cuello de Draco. Bajó despacio, hasta chupar la delicada nuez de adán. "¡Ahh dios, que tierna y que bien sabia su carne!"  
—Desabróchame el pantalón…—indicó entre caricias cada vez más audaces. Tenía los labios entumecidos por el ímpetu con el que se devoraban la boca.

No pensaba que fuese a seguir sus dictados, pero lo hizo. Se apoyó sobre sus talones y con torpeza, empezó a desabotonar la prenda.  
 _"Ay Potter, pensó con un suspiro de placer, te tengo…"_

Morgana bendita, Harry tragó saliva. Se sentía presa de algún extraño trance mientras obligaba a los botones metálicos a salir de su ojal. Draco aprobó sus acciones con un ligero suspiro, las frescas yemas guiaron al moreno en un silencio ensordecedor, sólo roto por sus ásperas y apresuradas respiraciones.

El Slytherin estaba descalzo y un pie esbelto subió y bajó por el muslo del joven mago. Se mordió un labio viendo los boxer rojos, ¡ _rojo Gryffindor!_ que el chico usaba. Parpadeó al sentir que sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre ardiente. Se odió por parecer tan tímido así que, respirando profundo, frotó la espléndida erección con la que había fantaseado todos aquellos días…le hormigueaban los labios, de deseo, miedo, anticipación. "¿Sería capaz de…podría Draco…podría él?"

—Hazlo Potter —gruñó con una voz que no parecía de él—. Bájalos.

Draco alzó las caderas y Harry tiró de los vaqueros y la ropa interior. Descubrió despacio la piel cremosa del bajo vientre, el pubis cubierto de un rizado vello ambarino, los muslos delgados, hasta que dejó caer las prendas a su lado.

—Quítate la camiseta, quiero verte…ya.

Y lo hizo. Aún temblado, desabrochó el botón de sus propios pantalones, porque realmente, aquello dolía. Estaba tan duro que la mera visión de aquel dios dorado enfrente suyo, expuesto, le iba a hacer correrse como un maldito niño de trece años.

El Slytherin paseó sus ojos ávidos por la piel de porcelana del moreno. Dios, el niño que vivió definitivamente había crecido hasta convertirse en un jodido caramelo. Draco sabía que era bien parecido, pero el atractivo de Harry era enloquecedor, iba más allá de lo usual.

El mago era todo esplendor, juventud, cruda belleza masculina. Facciones viriles, casi rudas, líneas puras que marcaban la forma de la mandíbula, la nariz firme, los arcos de las cejas. Pero el encanto de lo dulce pervivía en él, creando un contraste apabullante. Mirarle era desearle.  
Y aquel cuerpo…vaya con el esmirriado Potter, vencer a magos oscuros le sentaba, coño que si le sentaba…y aquel colorido…era el éxtasis.

Cabellos negros como el ala del cuervo, piel blanca, tan tenue que las venas azuladas eran discernibles, creando patrones que ansió reseguir con la lengua. Ojos de un vivido verde musgo, rasgados, lánguidos, sensuales. Y esos labios, rojos como cerezas, brillantes y húmedos por sus besos.  
Señor querido, Harry James Potter merecía un monumento y no precisamente por haberlos liberado de aquel cabrón.  
Y le tenía allí, entregado. Dispuesto. Deseoso.

Alzó una mano y la enterró en los espesos mechones de la nuca. Se besaron con rudeza mientras el muchacho tomaba la iniciativa con algo cercano a la timidez. Las manos de uñas mordisqueadas le masajearon las piernas. Círculos que se acercaban a sus genitales. Y Draco estaba hambriento. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener un compañero…

Con dedos ávidos alcanzó los oscuros pezones, que arrulló hasta erizarlos.

Pidiendo en silencio, Harry se arqueó contra aquella fricción. _Dios, como le gustaba_. Abrió los párpados y le examinó sin recato. Semanas de soñar le habían vuelto un amante impúdico. No tenía demasiada experiencia en el sexo, ninguna con hombres, pero eso no le iba a detener. No con el objeto de su obsesión a su alcance.  
Sus palmas se deslizaron lentas hasta rozar los genitales. La boca se le hizo agua ante la visión de aquel miembro erecto, sonrosado, que se erguía ante él con lascivia. Carne prieta color miel, más oscura que el resto de su anatomía. Rosado glande que relucía expuesto, provocativo, tan jugoso como una fruta madura. Jadeó bajito mientras enlazaba sus ojos con los grises lagos que le ahogaban, hundiéndole en un voluptuoso frenesí.

—Dios…—rezó con voz apagada por la angustia. Tenía el imperioso deseo de oler, lamer, saborear, tocar…

Draco volvió a besarle, inclinado, mordió sus labios, tironeó del cabello oscuro y se lamentó quedo al sentir la suave mano sosteniendo sus testículos. Bajó la suya para sostener y guiar su erección. Observó a Harry y con los ojos entrecerrados le acercó.  
De su pene, una única gota espesa y lustrosa, caía lenta, sostenida entre el prepucio y el rostro sonrojado del Gryffindor. Se contoneó y con pereza, rozó las mejillas con el glande, arriba y abajo, cada vez más cerca de aquella boca ansiosa. Rastros brillantes relumbraron en la piel caliente del moreno. Jugaron en silencio por un tiempo, provocando, escondiendo, otorgando. Pequeños besos, seguidos de palabras quedas, de peticiones cada vez más atrevidas.

—Lámela…—dictó con un titubeo.

Y el muy maldito lo hizo. "Joder, con San Potter." Su lengua rosada se entretuvo con maestría, desde la base a la gruesa cabeza congestionada, que seguía goteando de forma inexorable. Las mejillas manchadas de preseminal llamaban poderosamente a su propia boca y con un pequeño tirón, detuvo al chico para probar su esencia derramada en la piel de Harry. Mierda, aquello era demasiado bueno. Resiguió en contorno de los labios, los pómulos, la nariz.

Exquisito. Adictivo.

—Abre la boca _Harry_ …y chúpala —Se mordió a sí mismo en un intento vano de detener los lamentos que escapaban de su garganta. La visión de esos labios rojos cerrándose sobre su miembro era bastante para hacerle gemir desvalido. Sentir aquel húmedo calor rodeándole, absorbiéndole, llevándole adentro era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida—. Cielos Potter…—alabó entre entrecortados jadeos—. ¿Has hecho esto antes?

—Ummm —Harry cerró los ojos, negando con un gesto, demasiado caliente y ocupado para responder de viva voz.

Oh, el sátiro de Draco restregaba uno de los pies contra su entrepierna y la fricción estaba lanzando chispazos placenteros por todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Le dolían las piernas por la forzada postura, pero no se detuvo. Tener el sexo de Malfoy en su boca era tan erótico…y su sabor, la textura, el olor…Merlin, era mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

—Tienes un jodido talento natural —se quejó, apartándose.

La saliva goteó por la hendida barbilla y a lo largo de su verga. Gruesos hilos que se enroscaban en la piel erizada de sus testículos y en el vello del pubis. Contuvo su erección mientras hundía de nuevo los dedos en el cabello del moreno, en una implícita petición.  
Esta vez Harry inició el contacto. Con un ronco ronroneo, deslizó la punta de la lengua por su pene, bebiéndose con largas pasadas la mezcla salobre que bañaba el eje enhiesto. Bajó, apoyando las palmas en el suelo, alcanzando los apretados genitales. Mordisqueó y jugó, llevando cada glándula dentro de su boca, vibrando contra su piel.  
Excitado, su pelvis corcoveó contra aquellos malditos pies que le forzaban más allá de la timidez. Necesitaba un alivio o se iba a correr mientras le hacía una mamada a otro tío sin tocarse siquiera. Los picotazos salvajes en su entrepierna no mentían. Estaba tan cerca…

—Draco…—gimoteó. Se apretó a si mismo, desnudando con pericia su pene. En su vida unos boxer le habían molestado tanto.  
—Sigue…Salazar te ves tan caliente haciendo eso…—murmuró—. Que hermosa boquita tienes joder...

El joven mago había vuelto a sus caricias. Y el asfixiante y rítmico calor se convirtió en insoportable. Cerró los ojos mientras le permitía idear nuevas formas de tormento.

Decir que era talentoso era quedarse muy corto. Aquella lengua merecía una oda.  
Le detuvo de nuevo, jadeando con pesadez. El gesto confuso del Gryffindor le sobrecogió por un instante. El chico se mecía contra él, buscando un consuelo que le negaba con sadismo.  
"No, Harry no se iba a complacer… _no aún, no así_."

Le obligó a mirarle mientras su puño se cerraba sobre la base de su pene, que latía congestionado, teñido de un vibrante tono carmesí.

—Vas a hacer que me corra Harry…—anunció con lascivia—. Y quiero hacerlo…en tu boca.  
Le acarició de nuevo, diminutas gotas quedaron prendidas en la piel impoluta. Y eso era tan sexy que creyó que no necesitaría tocarse para acabar. Harry se lamió. Miraba de forma alternativa a los ojos ofuscados del rubio y a aquel miembro tentador que le rozaba, empapándole. Despegó los labios y volvió a tomar el glande, saboreando el precioso néctar que se derramaba. Draco se apartó una vez más, obviando el gimoteo de protesta.

—Si…hazlo…—gimió bajito. Dios aquel pie sobre su polla era demasiado, sentía la tela pegada por la humedad. Tragó saliva, mareado por la fuerza de deseo que le llenaba.  
—¿Si qué Harry…?  
—Quiero tu leche…—pidió acalorado.  
—¿Dónde la quieres…? —La punta de la lengua del Gryffindor recorrió de nuevo la carne que se le ofrecía.  
—En mi boca…—respondió con los ojos prendidos en aquellos iris de imposible tono plúmbeo—. Quiero probarte. Dámela…  
—Joder Potter…—Le acercó y se adentró de una estocada en aquella boca tan deliciosa.

Una vez, dos, tres y el latido feroz del orgasmo le traspasó. Le observó aceptar todos y cada una de aquellas ardientes oleadas. Le miró mientras colapsaba, preso de un clímax tan feroz como nunca antes. Gritó mientras se vaciaba, mientras Harry paladeaba su semen con gula, aún meciéndose contra su cuerpo. Inconsciente, había sujetado a su amante, que le dejaba llenarle con su esperma con acalorado deleite. Draco deseó poder seguir por siempre allí, sometido al ardor de su lengua y de la garganta que le bebía, constreñida.

Perfecto, era perfecto.

Le atrajo para saborearse en él, en su bendito calor, en la tersa humedad de aquella boca, en la ternura de sus labios. Le hizo levantarse y con dos certeros tirones, le bajó la ropa interior, liberando su sexo por completo.  
El moreno tenía un miembro hermoso, grueso y proporcionado. Casi rozaba su vientre, que estaba cubierto de un fino vello oscuro, que se enroscaba, mimoso en la base de su sexo. Lo acarició un par de veces mientras seguían besádose, abrazados. Harry se apartó la ropa con furiosos y apresurados ademanes mientras jadeaba.  
La humedad y el calor de su cuerpo provocaron que la tibia laxitud del orgasmo de Draco se desvaneciese. Sus entrañas latieron de ansias. Quería más y por Merlín que iba a obtenerlo.  
Con un ademán decidido, empujó al chico y se colocó sobre sus muslos. Su falo de nuevo erecto rozó al de Harry. Ardía, aquel turgente tallo empapado y palpitante, ardía.  
El joven mago ardía, de forma rotunda y literal. Le sostuvo, profundizando el beso, mordiendo, lamiendo, devastándole. Harry le abrazó, llorando de necesidad, pugnando por un alivio tan largamente negado.  
Sin dejar de observarle, Draco introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca de su amante, que los lamió entre gemidos.  
—Si hubiese sabido antes lo muy talentosa que es esta boca…—musitó—. Cuanto tiempo desperdiciado Potter…que derroche…  
—Por favor —gimió sintiendo el lento movimiento de los huesos de Draco contra él.  
—Hermoso…tan bello —siguió.  
Ahora sus lenguas se enredaron, mientras aquellos dígitos empapados se perdían entre las nalgas de Draco. Se alzó permitiéndole verle mientras se preparaba para recibir su sexo. Observó como la verga de Harry saltaba en respuesta ante la visión.  
Los ojos verdes brillaron con un nuevo ímpetu. Aquella boca que el Slytherin tanto alababa se deslizó por la garganta y el pecho, tomando cuanto podía.

—Sabes tan bien…—murmuró—. A dulce…a fruta… me vuelves loco…  
—Harry…sujétame —comandó mientras frotaba con dureza el miembro del moreno y conjuraba un hechizo. El tibio aceite empapó todo el tenso tallo y con un sonoro suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la corona, respirando con intensidad—. Estás tan…duro…Merlín…

Se apoyó sobre el respaldo, intentando boquear, calmando el ansia de levantar el trasero y hundirse en aquella senda tan lúbrica y angosta, que parecía imposible que le aceptase.  
Iba a morir. Lo sabía. Iba a morir del goce de ver a aquel joven hombre sobre él, en todo su glorioso y áureo esplendor, acogiéndole con un rictus en el que el dolor y el placer formaban una divina y sensual combinación.  
La cabeza rubia cayó hacia atrás, el cuello expuesto. Cuando los glúteos rozaron su pelvis jadeó, oprimió los dedos en aquellas caderas imposiblemente estrechas. Apretó los dientes y esperó que el latido amainase.  
"Aquella era la venganza de Draco sí", pensó enloquecido…mierda, "va a conseguir que me explote de gusto el corazón y la voy a palmar..."

—Draco…oh Dios mio…no… puedo…  
—Shhhh…—giró en lentos círculos, buscando en su interior el ángulo adecuado. Se inclinó para enredar su aliento con el de Harry mientras se empalaba una y otra vez, fuerte y rápido. Ignoró las punzadas de dolor, demasiado excitado por la acerada intrusión en su cuerpo. Potter le llenaba de una forma tan deliciosa que pronto ambos estuvieron de nuevo al borde, tan cerca…—. ¡Joder…me encanta tu polla Potter!

Se masturbó con abandono, mientras el moreno abría las palmas de sus manos, abarcando su trasero, empujándose dentro y profundo en él. El sudor de ambos se mezcló mientras sus acoplaban, acompasados con inusitada perfección.  
—Me voy a correr —anunció con un lento lloriqueo, buscando con ansia los labios tiernos e inflamados de Draco.  
Apresó su lengua, libando su aliento, bebiendo cada lamento exhalado. Verle arquearse, ver como su polla era engullida una y otra vez por aquel mundo caliente, estrecho, voraz. Sentirlo. _Dios tan apretado_. Ver cómo se complacía tan desinhibido.  
Era demasiado, casi incapaz de respirar, la sangre espesa ardiente, hormigueaba anunciando con un confuso desorden que iba a explotar por el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras. No podría soportar más aquel goce aunque quisiera.

—Tócame…hazme enloquecer Harry…—demandó sin perder ni un instante la cadencia.  
Los dedos morenos se aferraron a la mano que Draco deslizaba sobre su verga con ruda velocidad. Cada embestida de aquella carne dura, que le cercenaba como un ariete le llevaba aún más alto, más cerca, más fuerte. Las pulsaciones del miembro de Harry se aliaron, intensificando los dolorosos aguijonazos que precedían a su propia culminación.  
Tembló de placer, de anticipación. La profunda tensión llegó a un punto insoportable mientras al fin, la liberadora descarga de Harry empapaba sus entrañas con su turbia miel. Cada latido repercutió en su ser, provocando que a su vez, el intenso espasmo de su orgasmo le arrastrase con furia en aquella caída. Sus músculos exprimieron con codicia al sexo de Harry mientras eyaculaba con profusión, bañando sus cuerpos ahítos con su tibio semen irisado.  
El almizcleño perfume se mezcló con el tibio aroma de las manzanas, esa olvidada ofrenda que el moreno le hiciese al Slytherin. Aún unidos, se enroscaron en el otro, formando un apretado nudo de miembros, piel, sudor, saliva y esperma.

Perezosos, dejaron que el azulado de la noche ya cercana les cubriese. Con un suave _accio,_ Draco conjuró su varita, esa que tras la guerra Harry le hizo llegar y por la que aún no le había había dicho ni media palabra.

—Quizás sea locura post orgasmo Potter…pero gracias…  
—Hummff —respondió.  
Rodeado por el calor que el cuerpo desnudo, húmedo y fragante de Draco le proporcionaba, su mente divagaba en los lindes de la semiinconsciencia. Alzó los ojos y se prendió de la mirada gris, tan lánguida y erótica, que un ligero sobresalto anudó de nuevo su aliento.  
—Tan locuaz…—se burló, apartando un mechón oscuro y empapado de la frente.  
Trazó la famosa cicatriz, que tras haber vencido al lord había casi desaparecido, al igual que su ignominiosa marca de mortífagos en ciernes. A Dios gracias por esas pequeñas bondades. Nunca amó más su incapacidad de matar.  
—Déjalo Malfoy…tengo tu culo en mis manos —rio al sentir el golpe en la cabeza y la mirada cargada de divertida ira.  
—¿Qué mierda Potter…?  
—Si hubiese sabido lo que eras capaz de hacer por una sola manzana…—suspiró atrapando la mano de Draco entre la suya.  
El forcejeo acabó cuando le besó uno a uno los dedos, los nudillos, hasta abrirla y depositar un suave ósculo en la palma.  
—Aún no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz…—bufó con disgusto antes de ponerse serio—. Sólo quería agradecerte…bueno, todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ya sabes…  
—Por salvarte la vida —enunció.  
—Sí…  
—Por devolverte tu varita…  
—Sí —asintió de nuevo, las mejillas ardiendo.  
—Por declarar a tu favor y por…  
Una mano se posó sobre sus labios, acallándole: —Cielos Potter…debo gustarte…mucho, ¿eh?

Ahora fue el turno para que unos ojos verdes se entrecerrasen con enojo y cierto embarazo.

—Malfoy…  
—Solo remarcaba lo obvio —se cruzó de brazos con indolencia.  
En apariencia, ajeno al hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos, y Draco seguía a horcajadas sobre los muslos del moreno. Harry paseó los ojos por aquel cuerpo con el que tanto había fantaseado aquel mes, sopesando las palabras del chico.  
—Eres un insufrible egocéntrico…—remarcó. Tomó la varita y conjuró un _Scourgify_ sobre ambos. Besó la piel delicada del cuello, aspirando el suave aroma. Manzanas…suspiró de placer—. Pero quizás sea cierto…me gustas.

Los labios rosados de Draco, esos que tan pocas veces había visto sonreír en aquel tiempo desde que se conocían, se curvaron ahora en un gesto de puro deleite. Y el corazón del Gryffindor perdió un latido al comprender que, por extraño que pareciese, su interés era correspondido.  
—Potter…que raro eres —ladeó la cabeza examinándole.  
—Hummm, si lo mejor que se te ocurre es raro…eso ya es un avance, ¿no? —murmuró un nuevo _accio_ y atrajo las ropas olvidadas—. Ni cararajada, cuatro ojos, San Potter o, ¿Cómo era…Potty Potter…?  
—Dificilmente podrías volver a ser llamado San Potter después de saber lo muy talentosa que es esa preciosa boca —rio avergonzado de los tontos insultos con los que había atosigado al muchacho—. ¿De veras nunca has estado con nadie…?  
—Bueno…cuando fui a Londres a firmar los documentos de la herencia hice una visita a la parte _muggle_ …—explicó despacio, de forma sospechosamente casual.  
—¿Y…?  
—No se si debería decirte esto…  
Draco bufó: —En serio Potter…puedes. Nada de lo que me cuentes me va a sorprender más de lo que ya lo has hecho hace un rato.  
—Compré unas cuantas revistas porno…—musitó bajando la voz, diciéndose que era un idiota por esa timidez. Acababa de darle una mamada a aquel tío que ahora se dedicaba a vestirse enfrente suya—… _porno gay_ …ya sabes…

 _SantaPutaMorgana…_ Draco entrecerró los ojos. Acababa de tragarse sus propias palabras. Cuando creía que el Gryffindor no podría dejarle estupefacto, iba y le decía que había comprado porno con…  
—Solo con fines educativos ¿eh Potter?  
Las mejillas del aludido se tornaron de un vivido rosa, casi como una de esas manzanas que tanto adoraba…salvo que Harry era infinitamente más apetitoso…entre otras muchas cosas.  
—Algo así…—Los ojos verdes siguieron fijos en Draco aunque Harry siguió con la tarea de calzarse.  
—Bien —carraspeó, ojeándole.  
Los dos estaban de pie, como dos pasmarotes, se recriminó Draco, sin saber bien que decir o hacer.  
—Nunca pensé que iba a vivir para ver a Draco Malfoy con ropa _muggle_ , ¿se está acabando el mundo y no lo ha sabido? —observó Harry burlón, agitando la cabeza en dirección al rubio. En su broma, el deseo de alargar su encuentro estaba implícito.

El muchacho cerró los ojos con desagrado.  
—Nunca pensé que el jodido niño dorado usase la lengua mejor para chupar pollas que para maldecir a malvados señores oscuros…en lugar de un _expelliarmus_ deberías haberte puesto de rodillas, ¿no crees?  
Ruborizado, furioso y divertido, rio por lo bajo, arqueando una ceja. Enredó uno de sus dedos en la pretina del vaquero y le acercó de un tirón:  
—Nunca creí decir esto pero, si montases tu Saeta como lo has hecho conmigo, en lugar de perseguir la _snitch_ te la tendrías que quitar de encima…todos los días aprendemos algo nuevo, ¿Eh Draco..?  
—Imbécil.  
—Gilipollas.  
—Patán.  
—¿Patán...? —se carcajeó—. Oh vamos, eso es relamido _incluso para tí Draco_...  
—Te detesto Potter —masculló, pero estaba tan cerca que el aroma y el calor del moreno le estaban mareando de ganas de acercarse y devorarle.  
—No…no lo haces —respondió mientras le sostenía por la cintura, hundiendo los dedos en las caderas elásticas.

Se frotó contra el joven con un punto desesperado, casi salvaje. Joder con Draco, era más adictivo que el _Felix Felicitis_.  
Se besaron como si no hiciese apenas unos momentos que hubiesen estado enlazados, amándose con frenético desenfreno. Alejarse no era opción y sólo lo hicieron cuando el oxígeno se volvió tan necesario que si no paraban, iban a dar con sus huesos en el sucio suelo.  
Casi a oscuras ahora, se miraron con cierta incomodidad. No eran amigos, pero después de lo que acababan de tener, tampoco enemigos. Definitivamente, no enemigos.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena…—titubeó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.  
Rozó un pequeño morado en el cuello de Potter. Casi podía oírle ronronear contra su mano.  
—Sí…lo sé —musitó. Hundió su nariz en el hueco de su garganta y chupó deleitado.  
—Bien…quizás deba irme yo primero —ofreció el Slytherin—. Así no te verán conmigo…  
—No seas idiota Malfoy, me importa una mierda que nos vean juntos —espetó apartándose—. A no ser que a ti te moleste.

Una sonrisa torcida, exenta de malicia, iluminó las facciones delgadas. La eterna expresión de ironía destrozada por la sorpresa. '¿En que clase de universo alterno estaba?' Potter siguiéndole, teniendo sexo, ¡y que sexo!, con Draco y él mismo, disfrutando como nunca antes de aquello.  
—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Potter…? —Le subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y le examinó.  
Harry le miró durante unos minutos, reflexionando.

¿Qué quería de Draco…? No sólo le obsesionaba por el sexo…se había dado cuenta. Llevaba años pendiente de él, quizás empeñado en negar cuanto le gustaba, o lo mucho que lamentaba haber sido su enemigo sin darse ni media oportunidad. Pero quería descubrirlo.

—Podríamos conocernos —propuso juguetón, robándole un nuevo beso—. Prometo traerte manzanas.  
—Idiota —masculló conteniendo una carcajada.  
—O algo mejor —propuso con malicia, sus ojos verdes chispeaban con una luz que hizo contraerse el estómago de su amante—, si por una de esas eres capaz de…  
—Cállate —le puso la mano en la boca sofocando una risa nerviosa. Nunca había conocido esa faceta bromista del Gryffindor y le encantaba—. Pero que grosero eres…en serio.  
—Mmmmfmmm —farfulló contra la palma.  
Con una mirada lasciva, tanteó la palma con la punta de la lengua, logrando que el rubio se sobresaltase.  
—¡Potter, qué coño te pasa…!  
—Tendrás que descubrirlo… ¿Qué opinas Malfoy, te atreves? —musitó. Draco le examinaba como si realmente estuviese ante un desconocido.  
Y quizás lo era. O quizás, sólo estaba siendo él mismo, al fin. Le hizo un gesto para que acabase de recoger todo a su alrededor.

Con un pequeño _finite incantatem_ deshizo el hechizo que les mantenía a salvo de miradas indiscretas y le indicó que continuase. Con un encogimiento de hombros se miraron, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Mientras descendían los escalones, sus manos, ociosas, se rozaron. Sin apenas notarlo, sus dedos acabaron enlazados. Iban tarde y los largos corredores hasta el Gran Comedor estaban vacíos, salvo por algún que otro fantasma que ignoraron a pesar del murmullo de los cuadros. Esos cotillas.  
De pie ante las puertas, en un tácito acuerdo, se volvieron a observar, buscando en el otro respuestas que ninguno tenía, no aún.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te vean con el mortífago malo Potter? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Más quisieras…—bufó, empujando la madera.

Buscó la mirada opalescente de Draco y asintió en silencio. Una ceja rubia se arqueó mientras cientos de ojos les estudiaban en un silencio ensordecedor, lleno de confusión y asombro. Caminaron juntos, intentando contener las ganas de reír. Aquel desde luego, no iba a ser un curso aburrido.


End file.
